


Wait for Me

by MoMoMomma



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: “Alright, well,” Rook squirms in place, held down by the way his jacket is half removed, off his shoulders and pinning his arms to his sides, and Joseph’s hands on his chest. “Can we not chat about that sort of stuff when I’m underneath you?”





	Wait for Me

It really shouldn’t come as shock to Rook that Joseph bends the rules to get what he wants. Not at this point. Not when he’s all too aware that the Project at Eden’s Gate’s version of salvation comes with pain and bloodshed. He doesn’t have the sort of history with Joseph that he does with John and Jacob and even Faith at this point, limited to hazy memories of an arrest gone wrong and a face too close to his own, eyes tinged with fire, breathing out a threat against his cheek.

That being _said_ ; Rook could’ve made worse decisions. He’d honestly not been looking for anything in particular when he’d stumbled across Joseph in Jacob’s region, on the very edge of a steep mountainside, seemingly just relaxing for a moment. He’d frozen in place, gone to back away, snapped a branch under his foot and flinched when Joseph had turned with a smile tugging at his mouth.

Rook really couldn’t have predicted that little meeting would end up with them here, like this, but he’s not been very good at predicting anything lately.

Cults are, after all, the very definition of unpredictable.

“Faith’s had complaints about you, as of late.”

“Alright, well,” Rook squirms in place, held down by the way his jacket is half removed, off his shoulders and pinning his arms to his sides, and Joseph’s hands on his chest. “Can we not chat about that sort of stuff when I’m underneath you?”

Joseph hums, something distant in his tone, one brow lifting over the rim of his glasses. He always wears them, and Rook’s asked, in a snide sort of aside, if he sleeps in the fucking things. Hadn’t gotten an answer then either.

“You run about and cause chaos and you think it will not follow you even in the most intimate of moments?”

“I think intimate is a very generous term for this.” Rook snaps, wriggling when Joseph’s thumb slides easy and slow across one sensitive nipple. “I tend to reserve that for when people actually have their dick in me.”

“Pointless lust has no place between us.”

“That feels like a cop-out.”

Joseph just sighs, always disappointed in him somehow. He smooths his hands up Rook’s chest, purposefully flat and heavy over his nipples, before ghost light up and onto his shoulders. There’s a slight adjustment, something almost cute enough to be called a wriggle, before Joseph’s hips shove forwards. Rude and needy and a sharp contrast to the placid expression on his face.

“Does this not bring you pleasure?”

“You’re such an asshole.” Rook lets his weight fall off his elbows, crashing down to flat and ripping his shoulders from Joseph’s hold. “Why can’t you be like every other crazy cult leader and just fuck people?”

“We will lay together in the way you desire. But not until what will be has come to pass.”

“I’ve had people put off sex before.” Rook grits out at another roll of Joseph’s hips, just as demanding but not nearly as harsh. “But never until the end of the goddamn world.”

“Language.” Joseph rebuffs mildly, like he’s unconcerned whether Rook obeys or not.

Which is a nice change. Usually Joseph’s all heated demands, insidious snarls behind carefully concealed fangs. Requesting obedience with little more than a stern stare and maybe some choice words. 

Rook’s not an idiot. Joseph’s hard behind the lines of those stupid too-tight jeans. He wants this just as badly as Rook does, is desperate for it in his own way. Always does, really. Tends to seek Rook out when Rook’s got a million better things to be doing and pin him to the ground or whatever floor is nearby.

“Explain,” Rook swallows thickly when his voice catches, meets Joseph’s pleased little smirk with a scowl. “Explain to me again why we can’t just fuck.”

“Because giving in to our lust makes us no better than those we lead.” Joseph’s words string tight when Rook’s hands grab at his hips, tug him into the next lazy roll. “We must set an example.”

“And you think dry humping in the dirt sets an example?”

“I am not some pious beacon of behavior.” Joseph sags a bit, shudders when Rook presses up into the grind. “I am human. Flawed and imperfect. I acknowledge it.”

“Seems dumb to not just take the next step.”

“I will.” Joseph bears him backward then, hands shifting from holding to pinning, weight braced on Rook’s chest. “I will have you in the way you want. In the way we _both_ want. For now...this must be enough.”

Rook wants to bite into the kiss Joseph leans down to deliver. Wants to make him bleed, make him that much more desperate for all of this. There’s something to be said about watching Joseph shudder on his hips but it’s not _enough_. The dry rub is working, Rook’s hard and inching towards orgasm but…

He’s inching there. He wants to rush towards the edge so fast he has no choice but to fall. This is nice but it’s a paltry comparison to everything he’s done before.

“Let me just--” 

Joseph’s hand lands on his wrist when Rook reaches for the front of his jeans, not stopping him but just containing. Waiting to see what he’ll do.

“I won’t, I promise, it’s just--”

He needs more. Joseph’s cock is hot to the touch, already wet at the tip when Rook shoves fabric out of the way until he can drag it into the open air. There’s a catch in Joseph’s breath, a little hitch, and his hips roll like he can’t stop the movement.

It takes even less time to get Rook’s cock out, practiced motions at this point, and Rook moans low in his throat when he fits them together. His hand is barely big enough to surround them both but it works, works so much better.

“Don’t let your sin consume you,” Joseph warns softly, but he does nothing to stop the way Rook’s pumping their cocks in tandem, pleasured shared and amplified. 

“Shut up. Shut up and just let me--”

“I’ve let you do more than I planned.” Joseph _laughs_ , like this whole thing amuses him, dipping his head for another kiss. “I always do, I suppose. Let you get away with more than I allow others.”

“Good for you.” Rook grits out.

It’s doing the job well, better than before. There’s a coiling heat in his stomach and Rook’s legs are flexing, kicking out at nothing. Movement and energy flowing through him as his hips rock up, wanting something better than the scrape of his callouses against his cock. He’s not going to get it but that doesn’t stop him from _wanting_ it.

“You misunderstand your importance to me.” Joseph murmurs against his mouth, a bit breathless, a bit choked as he starts to thrust into Rook’s rhythm. “Is sex so important to you? Do you base so much of your intimate life around it you can’t fathom that you would mean so incredibly much to someone who won’t take you to bed?”

“This isn’t a fucking therapy session.” Rook closes his eyes, tries to keep his voice level. 

“You are the end, for me. What was foretold I would have. And I _will_ have you, in all ways.” Joseph’s hands shake, one lifting to cup his cheek, breath hot against his mouth. “Be patient. Wait for me.”

Rook opens his eyes when he comes because...because...because of a reason he can’t name. Won’t name. A desire to see Joseph’s face, at least reach that level of intimacy. And it’s worth it, really. Joseph is a sight, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed under the glasses, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Just as ruined as Rook imagines he is right about now.

The extra slick must help, or maybe it’s just the sight of Rook coming undone beneath him, because Joseph comes moments later. A sharp cry of Rook’s name and a shuddery breath, all contained decorum ruined for a split second before he reigns it back in. Rook reaches up then, cups Joseph’s face and drags him into a kiss.

It’s more a press of their mouths, breathing against swollen lips, but it’s closure in a way. Intimacy forced is better than a lack of it.

“Never thought I’d be praying for the end of the world to come faster.” Rook mumbles, Joseph frowning into the kiss.

“Don’t be heretical.”

“Aw, thought you’d let me get away with shit other people couldn’t dream of doing.”

“I am fond of you.” Joseph thumbs over the sensitive head of his cock, pulling a hiss from his throat. “But that does not mean my patience is limitless. Watch your tongue.”

“Wait until the end of the world.” Rook lets himself fall back once more, staring up at Joseph’s unamused scowl. “Bet you’ll be begging for more of my tongue.”

“ _Rook_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna check out what's coming next for Kinktober? Mosey on over to [this post](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com/post/178633371556/happy-kinktober) on my Tumblr!


End file.
